


Tsum Holiday Bounty

by Dodo



Series: Tsum Tsumsery [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gift Giving, M/M, Team Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Cap and Iron tsums are buying presents for the team, but really just an elaborate plan of Iron tsum’s to enhance the snuggles.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tsum Tsumsery [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Tsum Holiday Bounty

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [muchmoremajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1\. vrose23
> 
> a. Cuddling/fun with tsums  
> 

Christmas was upon the tower, and iron tsum was busy so busy cap tsum had only requested one thing. While Iron tsum was tickled pink with the request he had an idea that would melt cap tsum, which was a very hard thing to do alone.

It was a grand plan that would fulfill Cap tsum’s list and Iron tsum’s list. As well as the rest of the avenger’s lists whether they knew it or not. Using the amex card Tony Stark had bequeathed iron tsum he tapped away on the computer. Doing his best to not look at cap tsum dancing and his plush butt bouncing.

Iron tsum closed out of his session and bounced cap, teasing iron tsum, he couldn’t resist.  
“Tsum!”  
“Tsum-tsum!”  
Cap flipped iron tsum off and stacked him. Rubbing his face on Iron tsum’s shiny red shell. The trickery he’d fallen for cap tsum’s ploy. Under his plump cap tsum wasn’t a bad place to be. It was nice he could order the rest of the gifts for the avengers later.  
-  
Cap tsum had the most magnificent plan, he was going to knit a scarf, but not with those knitting needles, he was going to get iron tsum to help and they would make it by looping the yarn around each other. That way he could make his human Steve an amazing gift while maximizing his time with his chosen tsum. That and he kinda liked watching iron tsum struggle to work out certain things. It didn’t happen very often but when it did that little tongue would peak out and cap tsum found that too adorable to pass up.

“Tsum?”  
Cap peered into the dimly lit box that was iron tsum’s workshop, no tsum there. Which was unusual as iron tsum spent most of his time in the workshop. When he wasn’t snuggling up to cap tsum. Or getting stuck in cables or tentacles which was something that happened quite frequently. Cap tsum blamed that on the human Tony influence.

He backed up and his bum was pinched.  
“Tsum!”  
Popcorning around ready to defend his honor he came face to face with Iron tsum.  
“Tsum, tsu tsu tsum?”  
“Tsum!”  
Cap pushed iron tsum towards the yarn piles he’d sorted. The fee for the butt pinch was helping him craft human steve a scarf. Iron tsum followed seemingly at ease.

“Tsu?”  
“Tsum tsum tsum, um tsu tsu.”  
Ah it made sense Iron tsum hadn’t figured out what to get human steve, luckily cap tsum had an idea. They could focus on that with all the other gifts ordered.

Next year cap tsum would like to try and make all the gifts for everyone, but tsums were smaller and it was so much harder to make stuff when your hands were actually little nubs.  
“Tsum. tsum.”

Iron tsum nudged cap with some yarn in his mouth. Weaving around Cap tsum, maybe this would end up with Iron tsum caught in the yarn. It was starting to seem like a bad idea. Iron tsum pushed him again.  
“tSuM!”  
Cap tsum pushed back, puffing up as iron tsum darted away. He grabbed some yarn in his mouth and chased down Iron tsum. Very grateful that his partner was annoying him enough to focus on that rather than the previous not good enough scarf idea.  
-  
It was done, easily 3 tsums wide and too many tsums long, iron tsum had really enjoyed the ‘knitting’ and had insisted that they keep doing it till all the yarn was used up. So it wasn’t much of a scarf as it was more of a really long knitted thing. The artist in Cap tsum was dismayed this wasn’t what he’d envision. Iron tsum was surveying the long yarn mess with a face of satisfaction.  
“Tsum, zzzum.”

It was true that Steve would love it and according to Iron tsum he could wrap his whole chest in it. Cap tsum wasn’t too sure about that, it may need to be a bit longer, human Cap had a really big chest.  
“Tsum.”  
Iron tsum rubbed against him, urging Cap to help him mint up the gifts that he’d bought. Their own personal touch, tsum musk.

Cap tsum was amazed at all the really thoughtful gifts iron tsum had bought, with human Tony’s money. Things that they had noticed about their human roommates. Like how thor was always in his boots, never took them off even to sleep. Iron tsum had commissioned a pair of big mukluks with woven knot work in traditional norse art work of Mjolnir, along with a bunch of equally absurd socks like sharks in space, cheese, and penguins in winter gear.

Followed by a special heater for the feet for Natasha who was always tucking her feet under people, or herself. There was also a blanket with her emblem on it, according to iron tsum it would glow under black light. Cap tsum wasn’t too sure why it would or why that was a feature but Natasha was usually the hardest to shop for, and the blanket was really cuddly.

Bruce got a onesie, and then next to it was a huge onesie for hulk in a giraffe pattern, cap of course asked about that and Iron tsum had just said ‘trust me’. Which Cap tsum was fine with cause Iron tsum was much closer to the human counterparts of Bruce and Hulk. Minting up the hulk’s onesie would take a few days, they could probably play hide and seek in it.

Clint got some special made, by iron tsum ear muffs that had his ears inside, so his ears would stay warm, which had been something Clint had complained about occasionally. His ears would get so cold due to the hearing bits conducting the cold. They thoughtfully decided not to mint up the ear muffs, both thinking of Clint’s face when he discovered that tsums had a musk.

“Tsum tsum tsum.”  
“Ts~”  
Cap snorted, Clint thought they made the musk by having sex, and Iron tsum wasn’t going to disabuse that notion. ‘Let him think we get it on, he won't try and shoot us from his bow anymore.’ Which had turned out to be true, the rate of scary Clint and tsum interactions had dropped thankfully.

There was a really nice silky blanket with pouches and pockets for Falcon, it could be packed up into a tsum sized bag. Which was pretty impressive, Iron tsum had mentioned it was a travel blanket since Falcon often did solo travels. Also a huge tin of hot cocoa from Falcon’s mom complete with little tsum shaped mallows, they’d been over there recently on an errand for Sam. Cap was incredibly proud of his clever mate for that. 

Rhodey got some fancy soft gloves that Cap tsum didn’t want to leave, the soft faux fur along with the minky it was just too cuddly. Find something else for warmachine these were his. Iron tsum didn’t take kindly to that. Rhodey often had wind chapped hands and these were the solution to that, and they had screen activated finger tips. There was also a comment that the fingers of the gloves looked like udders. Which was uncalled for they were too long to be tsum udders.

That devolved into a theoretical argument that if a tsum gave lots of birth and the little beans sucked lots at the udders they would stretch and be just as long as the glove fingers, and twice as tender. Cap’s rebuttal was tsum’s didn’t even have nipples, much less udders, and who wouldn’t want to have so many beans. Iron tsum’s rebuttal won the too many bean argument, with the if they were spider beans less is fine, which Cap would have to agree to full stop.

They finally got back to the matter at nub, Tony's gift which was a jacket with a huge pouch ment for a cat but clearly in this application it was for tsums. Human Tony was a big fan of just having tsums so this made sense they could be with him while he did other things. The pouch was big enough to fit all the spider tsums which was good.

“Tsum tsum?”  
“Tsu.”  
Cap tsum inquired about his own gift, everything had been so thoughtful, naturally he was curious. Iron tsum remained mum.  
-  
Cap tsum was currently so overwhelmed by the lavish attention he was receiving that he’d gone all floppy. Iron tsum was right next to him rumbling up a storm as they were both tucked into the pouch on human Tony’s new gift with the rest of the avengers snuggled around them, the longest group snuggle to date. Iron tsum was too clever thinking of something Cap tsum had only dreamed of.

He sighed into Iron tsum’s side as laughter engulfed the group when Clint made a comment about everything smelling like mint. The vibrations of it were most pleasant.  
“Tsu~”  
“Tsum tsum!”  
He really did luck out with his Iron tsum.


End file.
